dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Flyer Returns/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but Etta and Pterano are flung out.) (New York City is seen from above, suddenly a loud scream is heard.) Super-Flyer:: Oh, duty calls. Superfemale-Flyer: Let's see who is needing our help. 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man: I'm coming with you! Superfemale-Flyer: Hello, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Hi, Superfemale-Flyer, Super-Flyer. Super-Flyer: We heard loud scream calling for help. (All of the 3 superheroes are flying to see what's happening and it's revealed that the scream belonged to a little girl who was kidnapped by a bunch of thieves.) Spider-Man:They are delaying! Hurry! Super-Flyer: We have to save that little girl! Superfemale-Flyer: Or else she might get hurt! Spider-Man: (orders) Charge! (They hear a whoosh.) Spider-Man: Whoa! What's that? (Smoke bomb explodes, then a little Longneck dressed in black ninja suit appears) Spider-Man: Coughing Who are you? Ninja-Neck: (introduces himself) I'm Ninja-Neck. Super-Flyer: Where did you come from? Spider-Man: Are you a competition or something? Super-Flyer: I think he's just a random fan of ours. Ninja-Neck: You'll see, you ignorants! Spider-Man: Feh! Ninja-Neck: Gotta go. (smokebombes and vanishes away) Superfemale-Flyer: Coughing Phew! His bombs smell like Sharptooth's breath. Super-Flyer: Not! Like dead fish! Spider-Man: Hey, you two! When you were arguing, the thieves escaped with the little girl! We have to find them and save her! Super-Flyer: (blushes under his mask) True. Spider-Man: Now go! Super-Flyer: Roger that! (At Rocky's apartment...) Littlefoot: I'm bored. Ali: What shall we do? Mutt: We can watch Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer in action. Ruby: (leans on Hyp's chest) Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, oh. Hyp: (whispers to Mutt's ear) I think she's in love with him. Ruby: What did you say? Hyp: (makes a fake smile) Nothing! Ruby: Don't make a fool out of yourself. I know what you said. Mutt: Gulps Hyp: (nervously smiles) I said "I think you're in love with Super-Flyer." Petrie: (eats jelly pudding) This jelly is deeeeelicious! Wild Arms: And sticky. Cera: (eats a chocolate bar) Hmm, this chocolate is delicious too. Petrie: Mine jelly is better! Garfield: D'oh! Wild Arms: (eats a carrot) Well, here we go again. (In the room a cloud of smoke appears and Ninja-Neck comes out of it) Wild Arms: Aah! WHO are you? Littlefoot: Shorty! How's ninja-ing? Shorty: Not well, brother. Spider-Man, Superfemale-Flyer and Super-Flyer are pretty sceptical about me. Ruby: (sighs dreamily again) Oh, Super-Flyer. Ali: I think you should prove them your skills. Littlefoot: Yes, and they will change their mind. Shorty: Yell Littlefoot: That's my bro! Hyp: (drops his jaw) Getor: Cooing Hyp: Shorty, is that you? Shorty: Yes, Hyp. Petrie: (taking a bath on jelly) Sighing Oh, this is so nice. Cera: You mean Shorty being ninja or whatever he is? Wild Arms: No, you silly. He's talking about the jelly bath. (In between 2nd Ave and E 113th St...) Bron: Papa, have you seen Littlefoot, Shorty and the others? Grandpa Longneck: Not yet, Bron. Bron: He's propably with his friends at Rocky's apartment. Grandpa Longneck: I thought so. Bron: Did you see something interesting Grandma Longneck: Yes, Spider-Man saving innocents. Bron: Look! Grandma Longneck: Where? Grandpa Longneck: Dearie and-- and-- Bron, are you OK? What are you seeing? Bron: I see... Gasps 3 SUPERHEROES!!! (The Berry-Bellies, the first one with blue suit, goggles. The second one with red suit, tiara. The third one with white suit, headband standing on a rooftop and jump down, land on their bellies.) Berry-Belly #1: Wow! This is great! Berry-Belly #2: Yes! Berry-Belly #3: Squeaks Grandpa Longneck: Who are you? Bron: Where did you come from? Grandpa Longneck: Are you superheroes? Berry-Bellies: WE ARE THE BERRY-BELLIES! Bron: Berry-Bellies? Berry-Belly #2: Yes, I'm 2, this is 1 and 3. Bron: What are you doing here? Berry-Belly #1: Saving city, what else. Bron: (thinks) Didn't I see them before? No, that's ridiculous. (out loud) Very nice to meet you, I'm Bron and these are my parents-in-law Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Berry-Belly #2: The pleasure is all ours. Berry-Belly #1: What can we do for you? Grandpa Longneck: Can you give us your autographs, please? Berry-Belly #2: (At Curt Connors' lab...) Curt Connors: (happily) I got it! I made a disease which can turn people into lizards. Rocky: Really? Nod: Yeah, really? Guido: (stares at the disease) Rocky: (his jaw drops) Curt Connors: I need a volunteer to test it. (Nod and Guido hides behind Rocky) Rocky: (rolles his eyes) Cowards! I'll try it! Guido: Please be carefull. Rocky: It's just a water. Nod: I don't think so. Guido: (thinks) I'm afraid already. (Rocky drinks the disease and nothing happens at first) Dr. Connors: Or make your arm muscular. Rocky: Whoa! Nod: Yeah, whoa! Guido: Nod? Nod: Yes? Guido: I'm afraid a little. Nod: Of what? Guido: I think it's gonna be a long day. (On W 42 ST...) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Can we please watch Spider-Man in action? Hyp's Father: Well, why not. Hyp: Yay! (hugs his father tight) Hyp's Father: (hugs his son too) Let's go! (Scene cuts to Littlefoot and Rhett arguing) Rhett: Oh Littlefoot, your club isn't for big I.D.K.S.C! Littlefoot: (thinks) I-D-K-C-S, wha-Hey, I'M GONNA TELL MY DAD! Rhett: Feh! Littlefoot: Ha! Rhett: (sticks his tongue at him) Littlefoot: (turns around and see Ninja-Neck) Ninja-Neck: Littlefoot, look out! (Green Goblin appears in front of the little Longnecks) Green Goblin (2002): (laughing evilly) Hahaha! Littlefoot: Who's that? Ninja-Neck: Green Goblin. Green Goblin: Very well, you brats! Ninja-Neck: Who do you call brats?! Green Goblin: You three! Ninja-Neck: I'll show you who is brat here! (Meanwhile Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer defeated the thieves and saved the little girl. She was so happy that she hugged the superheroes tight and asked them for an autograph and a photo. They granted it, she thanked them and returned to her parents who were nearby. Suddenly Green Goblin appeared in front of the superheroes.) Spider-Man: We have company! Super-Flyer: Who? Spider-Man: Green Goblin! Green Goblin: Hahaha! Ninja-Neck: (dodges him, but the villain quickly ducks) Spider-Man: Give up! Green Goblin: Never! (Then a superhero came out of nowhere with a cloud suit, cape, headband, it was Wind-Neck) Littlefoot: Who are you? Wind-Neck: I'm Wind-Neck. Green Goblin: Wind-Neck?! Super-Flyer: Sighs Glad another hero is here. Wind-Neck: (uses his wind powers to blow Green Goblin far away) (Everyone cheers while Doc comes to see what happened) Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Did I miss something and who are those young superheroes? Littlefoot: Doc, allow me to introduce Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Ninja-Neck: Hi there. Wind-Neck: Hello. Doc: Nice to meet you. Spider-Man: I have another partners now. Littlefoot: Yes, you have. ((Scene cuts to Hyp, Getor and their father walking in Central Park) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Are you happy? Hyp's Father: Yes, why? Hyp: I just had to assure. Hyp's Father: You didn't have to. Getor: Giggling Hyp's Father: Anyway, did you see Spider-Man? Hyp: Not yet. Hyp's Father: Sooner or later he will appear. Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) Hello, guys! Hyp: Spidey! I knew you'll come! Spider-Man: We have new superheroes! Hyp's Father: Really? Getor: Cooing Spider-Man: Yes, Ninja-Neck, Wind-Neck and 3 Berry-Bellies. Hyp: Wow! Spider-Man: They just appeared and I don't know where did they come from. Hyp's Father: Interesting. Hyp: I already met Ninja-Neck, but not the others yet. Spider-Man: Well, let's go! Hyp: Yay! (At Times Square...) (The grown-ups are chatting with Melanie, Mary Jane, Tricia, Austin, Ed and Ali.) Tria: What a wonderful day, don't you think, sweetie? Tricia: Ah. Mr. Threehorn: Feh! Tria: (scolds him) Topsy, don't be so grumpy! Grandma Longneck: You wouldn't believe that! I, Grandpa and Bron met 3 superheroes, the Berry-Bellies. Austin: (wideyes) Ed: (his jaw drops) Austin: Heard I right? Melanie Griffin: Did she say "Berry-Bellies"? Mary Jane Watson: I heard that too. Ali: Mother, can I go and see them? Ali's Mother: Yes, sweetheart, but be carefull. Mama Flyer: Interesting, VERY interesting, don't you think, Mrs. Swimmer? Mama Swimmer: Yes, Mrs. Flyer. Mama Flyer: I thought so. (Pterano appears in front of his sister.) Pterano: Hello. Mama Flyer: Hello, big brother. Pterano: What are you all talking about? Mama Flyer: About new superheroes in the city. Pterano: I saw two already, Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Mama Flyer: The others are called the Berry-Bellies. Pterano: (drops his beak) Wow! Mama Flyer: You are happy, aren't you? (Pterano begins to sweat) Mama Flyer: Pterano? Are you OK? Pterano: (nervously) Uhh... yeah! Uhh... could you...uh...go to Downtown Manhattan? Mama Flyer: Sure. (Mama Flyer goes to Downtown Manhattan while Pterano quickly hides to an alley, starts to put his super suit on and after a while Super-Flyer comes out.) (On E 45th St....) Spider-Man: Hey! Rhino! I knew prison's ain't wide enough to hold ya. Rhino: Wide enough? You're funny. Spider-Man: I don't think so! (tries to tie him with spider webs, but the villain rips it) Rhino: Your webs can't stop me! Super-Flyer: (yells) Super-Flyer's coming! Wind-Neck: (blows the villain away) Invisi-Teryx: (makes himself visible) Invisi-Teryx's the name! Elasti-Teryx: (stretch his wings and legs) I need to be more flexible. I'm Elasti-Teryx by the way and this is Cutie-Horn. Cutie-Horn: Laughing (Green Goblin appears) Green Goblin:Green Goblin: You think you can beat me? Sailback: (appears in front of everyone) The name's Sailback. Spider-Man: Can you please defeat him? Green Goblin: Not so fast! (The Vulture appears) Super-Flyer: Oh, boy. Another villain. Vulture: (looks at Superfemale-Flyer) Hiya, beauty! Superfemale-Flyer: Leave me alone, you buzzard! (punches him) Vulture: Ouch! Spider-Man: This is what you get! (Electro appears) Wind-Neck: TBA (tries to blow him away, but no use) TBA Electro: (shocks him with his electric powers) Super-Flyer: I'll take care of Wind-Neck and you handle Green Goblin! Spider-Man: Fine. Green Goblin: (laughs evilly) Spider-Man: Let's do this! Electro: HAHAHA! Green Goblin: (finds himself tied in Spider-Man's webs) Spider-Man: I got you! Vulture: Screech! Super-Flyer: Stay away from my partner! (Ninja-Neck appears) Ninja-Neck: Hello. Electro: WHO ARE YOU?! Ninja-Neck: I am Ninja-Neck! Vulture: Ninja-Neck: Super-Flyer: (TBA) Spider-Man: Green Goblin: Super-Flyer: Watch out! (The blast goes off, throwing Super-Flyer into a building) Wind-Neck: Spider-Man: Super-Flyer: Ninja-Neck: Spider-Man: Vulture: Super-Flyer: (Then a rumble is heard, it's the Berry-Bellies TBA and the villains retreated) Berry-Belly #1: That was GOOD! TBA Berry-Belly #2: Berry-Belly #3: With Joy Ninja-Neck: Superfemale-Flyer: Ninja-Neck: Berry-Belly #2: Spider-Man: Where ARE these superheroes coming from? Ninja-Neck: Super-Flyer: (thinks) TBA (out loud) TBA Spider-Man: (Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer went back to Rocky's apartment) Act 2 (At Rocky's apartment...) News Anchorman: (on TV) TBA Ruby: (leans on Littlefoot) Dreamily TBA Littlefoot: Wild Arms: Cera: Hyp: Chomper: Garfield: Ducky: Shorty: Mutt: Hyp: (Mud-Neck with mud suit, mud hat, Cream-Neck with cream suit, cream hat, Thunderneck: black suit, mask, Thunderfemale-neck: grey suit, mask TBA) Littlefoot: Mud-Neck: Cream-Neck: Thunderneck: Thunderfemale-neck: Ruby: Chomper: Ducky: Cera: (Nod, Guido, Rocky, Dr. Connors and Peter Parker comes in) Rocky: Nod: Peter Parker: Sorry I'm late. TBA Dr. Connors: Wild Arms: Littlefoot: Guido: Cera, where's Petrie? Cera: (Guido sees Petrie bathing in the jam) Petrie: You should relax, Guido. Guido: Petrie: Guido: Petrie: Guido: TBA (falls in the jam) Sighing TBA Petrie: Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts